What IF
by kuroren23
Summary: AU. What will happen if the shinobis of Konoha and Suna unexpectedly meets some unusual visitors from the future?Gaara x SAkura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but the story is. First attempt at fanfic writing so--please be considerate.

DRAFT

CHAPTER ONE

Konoha, The Future

It was a bright, beautiful morning and in the ruins of an old fort, a group of young children were happily relaxing after an intense bout of training demanded by their relentless Sensei. They lounged all over the grounds, oblivious to their exhaustion as they chatted about the simple goings-on they have missed, recounted events that occurred while the other was away and focused on teasing each other about their recent mishaps. Some were spread out on the lush grass, trying to catch their breath; some were up on tree limbs while others simply remained on the large boulders that once formed the ramparts that surrounded the fort.

Suddenly a pair of boys fell in their midst, appearing in a swirl of sand. The assembled teens simply stared at the two with varying degrees of interest, annoyance and boredom. They waited for them to speak. The first one to break the silence was the smaller of the two boys; his usually happy visage was painted with deep concern. His voice, more often than not was bright and cheerful, but was now eerily calm

"Minna…you have to listen… there's something you all should know…"

A loud yawn broke the expectant silence that suddenly gripped them. Lazy, utterly bored slate-blue eyes cracked open beneath the fall of dark blonde locks swept back in a high pony that faintly resembled a blonde pineapple. A pewter earring glimmered in the sunlight as he turned to speak. Even now, as he spoke, he gave the impression that each word was an exhausting chore he couldn't wait to get rid of.

"Tell me this isn't one of your more subtle forms of boring me to death Nataku…because I'm still wondering how you ever got into the academy with that brain…"

A slightly heavy-set boy sitting next to the despondent young one suddenly turned towards Nataku giving him a grin before asking, "Hey, before that, what's for lunch? I'm starving! Did you bring anything to eat Shiroku?"

Shiroku slapped his forehead and groaned, "Seiji-!Teme-!" However, despite his irritation, he dug into his back pocket and tossed to Seiji a small bag of nuts. His best friend gave him a bright smile and noisily dug into the snack.

An amused snort echoed behind him but Shiroku refused to acknowledge it. He knew well enough who had made it. It would do him no good to fall for that rejoinder. The suspect, apparently have no qualms about irritating him further.

Inoue stared at her older cousin with unholy amusement spitting sparks out of her distinctive blue eyes. She tossed her long fall of ash-blonde hair as her hands fiddled with the strings of her treasured marionette. However, her lips didn't move one bit as the scathing remark poured forth. Surprisingly, it was the marionette that spoke.

"Come now, Shiroku-nisan…even a sloth like you can have some interests other than simply plopping there in the sun like some lizard…I know that breathing is a chore for you, but surely that isn't the extent of your talents, ne?" she purred as one of her wooden hands waved elegantly.

Light shifted across his languid form as he sat up and struck his bright locks turning them impossibly black. His slate-colored eyes narrowed in irritation but he remained silent. He focused his stare at the two boys that continued to stare at them expectantly. He would've remained that way if not for the wickedly amused smile that lighted the eyes of everyone around him. He stared at the young girl and smirked.

"We shouldn't talk about talents Inoue-chan…not when you're old enough to go to the academy but you still cling to your dollies…and oh…that ribbon is so not flattering…you look like an over-sized gift. And next time, make sure your dolls actually have some sense."

An angry flush painted her cheeks and she was about to launch into another verbal harangue when she heard a weary sigh beside her. She glanced at the pair of twins seated next to her.

"Don't rile him…you know how he goes on and on…." The boy muttered good-naturedly as he stretched and performed a series of graceful katas. The spiky end of his dark brown hair glistened with sweat as his reddish-brown eyes shimmered with contentment. His customary green, Chinese outfit emphasized his lean, graceful form.

"But Tien Xin-! Look at him! He's one to talk when all he carries are those puzzle boxes and that pair of war fans!"

His twin, a girl who bore a striking resemblance to the boy except that her long flowing locks were confined to two pigtails on either side of her head and wore another Chinese Cheongsam in shades of pink glared at Shiroku, pointing a miniature naginata towards him.

"You are such an obnoxious man, Shiroku-kun…Have you no respect for the fairer sex that you speak to Inoue-nechan so scandalously? You must apologize at once!" Mei Lin demanded. Her passionate outburst was studiously ignored by everyone but her brother who gave her a thumbs-up and a good guy pose, one that would rival even the ones made by the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha.

"Is she always like that?" Sagara asked Nataku in a subdued voice. Nataku just nodded and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…but Tien Xin is much worse, believe me…"

Shiroku sighed before pulling out a Chinese puzzle box out of his pocket. He asked a question as his nimble fingers worked along the smooth panels of the intricate game.

"Tell us again why you two are forcing us to pay attention Nataku…it's late and I haven't eaten a thing. Tell me if it's important enough to skip lunch for."

"Don't be an idiot Shiroku! You're the smartest of us so you have to be here ahou!" grumbled a young boy with a shock of bright yellow hair. His spiky locks were tamed somewhat by a blue headband that matched his blue eyes perfectly. He had curiously enough, what looked like cat whiskers and a red tattoo peeking from his shoulders through the electric blue tracksuit and white open long coat that he constantly wore. A tiny, cute fang peeked out of his pouting mouth.

"Don't contradict yourself…it might give you a headache Nataku." The boy teased.

"Ugh…here we go again with another demonstration of dumb and dumber…" muttered Inoue.

A sigh escaped the lips of a tall, ebony haired lad that stood in the cool shade of the tree. His long, silky locks were caught at the waist in an old-fashioned tie more suited to ladies of the old imperial courts but somehow the archaic hairstyle suited him. He wore a long sleeved, black and white tunic and black pants that contrasted beautifully with his coloring and his hands and arms were wrapped in bandages. His handsome face was made more arresting by a pair of cool, colorless eyes that seemed to see straight into a person's soul. It was a delightful contrast to the flash of the silver ear clamps he constantly wore. When he spoke, his voice carried a calm dignity that soothed even the fiercest of tempers.

"Enough. This is suppose to be a meeting…it would be best if we proceed to this unveiling of facts…the sooner we listen to their tale, the quicker we can go on our way."

"Hijiri…"

"Shiroku-kun, wake yourself up enough to listen and use that brain of yours for something other than tracing patterns in the sky. Inoue-san, don't make the habit of annoying him. It only takes time and it makes everyone irritable after half an hour…" He stared at the two and both gave reluctant nods. He turned towards the energetic blue-clad boy, "As for you Nataku-kun, patience is a virtue...you can't railroad people all the time. It would do you some good to actually wait for some things."

"Hai!!" he answered with good cheer, making Hijiri pause. Shaking his head, he turned towards their otherwise silent companion, "Now tell us what this is all about."

Nataku immediately spoke, "Well, Sparky here said we have a serious problem…in his own words I think he said we are royally screwed."

A scandalized gasp followed his statement. "Onii-chan!" The gentle reprimand was uttered in a soft, sweet voice that made everyone, even the normally stoic Hijiri, blush. Sagara cocked an eyebrow in amusement, giving the offended girl a slight bow to convey his apology. He was awarded with a shy nod and a small smile.

Nataku grinned and bowed towards a smallest girl in their group, no older than six, who stood clutching onto Hijiri's jacket. He gave her head a gentle pat, rubbing his own blonde top in amusement.

"Gomen nasai, Yukina…"

One look at her face and form would make one easily assume that she was the younger sister of the ebony haired Hijiri. And no one would blame them. In point of fact, the young girl bore more than a passing resemblance to Hijiri. She had the same delicate features, the same fair, alabaster complexion that betrays her every emotion, and the same jet-black hair that looked like watered silk that flowed down to her hips. The silken mass were divided into two, confined with silk ties and decorated with miniature silver bells that chimed every time she drew breath. She also possessed the distinctive clear eyes that set Hijiri apart, although hers were tinted with a slight bluish hue.

Yukina shook her head, making her bells sing softly as she gently admonished the energetic boy standing before her.

"Really Onii-chan…what language you use…"

A dark-haired boy wearing a dark clothes and dark shades gave a small laugh, addressing the young girl as he handed her a small flower. She thanked him softly and tucked the fragrant bloom behind her right ear.

"You should him hear him when you're not here."

A bark of laughter followed Shinobu's statement and another boy, this one with a wild growth of snow-white hair and piercing gold eyes rapped Nataku on the head, as a small, brown wolf sat docilely by his feet.

"Itai!"

"Hah! That would really give you something to tell your father then." Tsume teased.

The blonde boy simply laughed, "Hey! No fair! Don't tell her that you guys!" He turned towards his companion who has remained silent since they arrived. "Ne, Sagara, why don't you tell them what's going on?"

The one addressed simply nodded, the sun's rays caught in his blood-red hair. A gust of wind blew the long, flowing locks held back in a high ponytail and as it settled, it framed his handsome face and gave prominence to his startling aquamarine colored eyes. His unique coloring was even more highlighted by the unusual mark that was present on the center of his smooth forehead. The contrast of his vivid coloring with his completely black shinobi ensemble gave the illusion of a flame caught within the ebony smoke it created. The sea-colored eyes betrayed no emotions as he stared at the assembled group. When he spoke, it was with a surprisingly deep voice that belied his young appearance.

"A few months ago as I combed through the archives I found a strange note in my fathers old log of missions when he was still in the early stages of being Kage. It denotes an event that occurred in Konoha nearly fifteen years ago. In his notes, he mentioned that a large group of young strangers once appeared in Konoha. They were the ones that aided the unification of our two nations."

"Sagara-san… begging your pardon but your father is Kage…of course his mission logs would be filled with such reports. What seems so interesting about it?" Tien Xin pointed out politely.

Sagara drew an item out of the many hidden pockets of his black ninja ensemble. It was an old photograph.

"This is what really made me pause…"

The gang all peered at the photo. It was taken in Konoha, in front of the Hokage's Tower. What was really startling about it wasn't the presence of the Hokage or their own faces imprinted on the thin sheet. It was the faces of the other children that stood beside them. The children that grew up to be their parents stood side by side to their own images.

"This is-!" Hijiri exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

"Is this some kind of hoax maybe? Trick photography of some sort?" Shinobu asked as his eyes stared hard at the picture held in Hijiri's hand.

"It can't be…it is old…very old indeed…"Mei Lin ran her fingertips across the paper. "The paper is grainy…not likely to be machine manipulated."

Tsume sniffed the photograph before pronouncing, "Mei Lin is right…this smells aged…around ten or fifteen years…probably more…"

"Do you have any idea how this came to be with your father's things?" Inoue asked.

"I don't know…" came the gruff reply. Sagara's voice however remained controlled as he calmly pointed out, "The thing that concerns me is the fact that since I got this we have been slowly fading from this photograph…"

All of them stared at the usually stoic red-haired boy, waiting for his next statement but it was Shiroku who delivered the final blow.

"If what I think is correct…then it's only right that Sagara-san brought this to our attention…You understand perfectly well what this means right Sagara-san? That's why you had to tell us…"

"Is this really that important Shiroku?" Nataku asked.

He nodded solemnly. His eyes, now fully opened revealed their intense, brilliant depths. "If I'm right…we are about to find out if time-travel is possible…"

Tien looked at him skeptically, "Time travel? But why?"

Shoji stared at the dark look that pooled in the depths of Shiroku's eyes. He rarely saw that steely look in his friend's eyes…and the only times he ever got that serious, the problem they had been facing had been near insurmountable for the rest of them. The glint in his eyes now gave the rest of them an uneasy shiver.

"What does time-travel have to do with this Shiroku?" Hijiri voiced out the question that hovered in all their minds.

Sagara pinned Shiroku with a look piercing enough to terrify those of the faint hearted. It however, served only to make the tactician to smirk.

"Are you telling us that we need to make something improbable possible— something like traveling through time?" he asked derisively, his voice conveying his skepticism.

"That's right…"

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

Shiroku gazed back at him with an unholy light in his twilight colored eyes. "Because if we don't, we may never come to exist at all."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

CHAPTER TWO:

Konohagakure, the present:

Sakura almost tore down Naruto's door as she went through the normal morning routine they've established since her parents demise at the hands of the enemy when they raided the village during the last battle with the Akatsuki and the monster Orochimaru.

After their death, Naruto and Lee found themselves playing the part of Sakura's protectors, going so far as to request the Hokage's permission to reside in the same house as their grieving friend. Oddly enough, no one thought of the arrangement as scandalous or even inappropriate. All the villagers knew that Sakura has lost her heart to the tragic, wayward son of the Uchiha and that the two boys she had by her side were like her brothers in all but blood.

Two years after the wars have finally abated; they have established a somewhat peaceful home life…if you can ignore the fact that they occasionally have to pay huge fines for destroying the surrounding building from their fights.

That morning, as custom Sakura was trying to wake Naruto up to on his usual morning training with Lee. The stubborn fox-boy was still snoring, dead to the world as Sakura drove her chakra-infused fist though the door, shattering the fragile wood into splinters.

"Naruto, if you don't wake up now, I swear you never will!!" she fairly screamed. "Wake up you lazy bum, Lee has been waiting for hours!"

Perhaps it was the sound of wood shattering into a million pieces, or the dark aura that seemed to radiate from Sakura in powerful waves that finally roused him from his deep slumber. Cracking open sleepy blue eyes, Naruto immediately felt his ki rise in defense as self-preservation kicked in overdrive at the battle aura that the obviously raging female in his room radiated. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the quickest exit when he felt her hands on his left ankle. He tried to placate the enraged Sakura with a smile.

"O-ohayo…S-sakura-chan..."

"Ohayo my butt! Wake up you lazy, sorry excuse for a shinobi! Lee has been up since dawn and here you are snoring your ass off! Half the day is gone!! You're the one that asked that this training occur everyday, every morning so you better be awake to do it!" she screeched. Naruto merely blinked at her sleepily before burying his head in the warmth of his sheets.

"Tell Fuzzy-Brows I'll come later…much, much later…"

Sakura's eyes flashed evilly and the next thing that he realized was that he was lying in a disjointed heap on the floor, every part of his body aching from a beating he wasn't exactly sure occurred. It seemed that between a heartbeat and the next, Sakura-chan managed to break every bone in his body… rendering him bruised and battered from his aching neck to the tips of his toes. _Violent woman_…he thought amusedly. No wonder half the boys that wanted her quivers in fear…_Sakura-chan sure is scary when she gets ticked off…_

"Are you awake now, Naruto-kun?" a cheerful voice asked from the threshold and the two gazed at their green clad friend. Lee was already sweaty, indicating that he has been doing his usual run at the crack of dawn. "Good morning, my lovely Sakura-san…you are looking mighty energetic today…is anything the matter?"

Sakura shook her head, gave him a smile, waving him in and poking Naruto with her foot. "Nah, I'm ok Lee…Naruto was just stubbornly refusing to wake up. I had to resort to breaking his door again." She glanced at the now demolished door and gave a sigh. "That means I need to get a new one…"

Naruto bounded to his feet, apparently unharmed and slung a brotherly arm around her shoulders, laughing, "It's ok Sakura-chan...me and Fuzzy-Brows will get the replacement after we finish our training."

She cuffed the side of his head gently, "Baka…when will you learn to call him Lee? That's his name for goodness sake…"

"I know...I know...but I think Fuzzy-Brows is better…"he argued. Sakura shook her head, bopped him on the head once more, before admonishing him to get a move on. He merely nodded before shooing them out of the room to dress. Sakura served Lee with some tea and asked him about his plans for the day.

"Are you busy with a new mission today Lee?"

"No…for this week, Gai-sensei decided that we should try out a new training routine…it would do us no good to simply stick to the same moves…I need to learn new taijutsu techniques."

Sakura nodded. She agreed with Lee's mentor. Even if Lee's strength comes from his incredible muscle-memory, it would help him to re-learn new moves so that he won't develop muscle atrophy. She quietly sipped her tea when Lee noticed that she wasn't wearing her medic-nin uniform.

"You are not going to the hospital today?" he asked.

"Master Tsunade asked that I come to the Tower today…I suppose that I have either to report on one of the cases or there is a new technique I must learn…to be quite frank, I am a bit apprehensive about this meeting."

"Apprehensive? How so?"

" I don't know…its just that I feel there is something different about this meeting…but maybe I'm just imagining things…what could she possibly say to me that would cause me to be afraid…she is my sensei…I am a medic…anxiousness have no place in my profession."

_And yet, here I am, doubting my very own nature…something about me is changing…and I don't know where it would lead me…Her gaze strayed on the dregs on her teacup. Somehow, in the last few days, she has become more acutely aware of a change in her aura. She could feel something trying to reach out…break out of her. But what is it…she wondered for the umpteenth time. It feels like I'm looking for something I have no knowledge of…no inkling at all. All I know is that it feels like something is coming towards me…something I have no control over. But that's impossible! she argued within herself, the last time I felt this confused I poured my heart out to--! Abruptly, Sakura halted her wayward thoughts. She refused to entertain any more thoughts about her lost love. It was a pointless exercise that defeats her very nature. She has become a lot stronger…she will not give in to the weakness that he embodied. Never again, she vowed to herself. And yet I know this is far different from what I felt all those years ago…this yearning burning right through me…seeking completion for whatever emptiness resides in my heart._ Lee stared at her silent form, worried for his friend. They were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they failed to notice Naruto gazing at them curiously.

"Hey, did you two fight?" he asked.

Lee stared at his friend before he laughed softly, taking the cup from Sakura's hand; he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He came back and sat back next to her on the couch. Sakura merely shook her head at Naruto and gave Lee another grateful smile.

"No…Sakura-chan just has a lot on her mind I guess…"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her questioningly. He wondered if she was ill. That's impossible, stupid, he berated himself, she's a medic-nin…she can cure herself easily. "Is there something wrong? Can I help?" he asked as he crouched by her feet, touching her knee.

She smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. "I'm ok…I was just thinking…Master Tsunade wanted to see me today and I didn't know what for…I'm naturally curious" she explained patiently.

"Want me to talk to her and ask?" he offered.

She gave out a soft laugh before shaking her head; "If you go talk to her I'm sure there'll be a fight. Its nothing to worry about…I will ask her myself…I'm sure its just another mission report or a new lesson…nothing to worry about." She turned towards Lee and gave him a smile as well, "You two will grow old well before your time worrying about me…I'm not that weak you guys," she teased. The two smirked at her.

"That's not it Sakura-chan, but we are your honorary brothers...so we must worry. It's our duty."

"That's right!" Naruto agreed, pumping his fist in the air. She bopped the back of his head gently, reaching over to ruffle Lee's hair, before picking up her bag. She rose to her feet and bid them goodbye, all the while giving last minute instructions.

"I left your bento box on the dining table. Make sure you pack it with your things before rushing off to whatever it is that you two have planned for today, alright? Don't forget to lock the door when you leave…ja!"

"Hai, hai! Take care Sakura-chan!"

"Tell the old hag I'll get her if she gives you trouble!"

"I will…"

The two boys looked at each other after she has gone.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Lee asked. Naruto stared at Sakura's fading silhouette before nodding.

"She will be…besides," he flashed his friend a blinding smile, "She has the two of us to fuss around if she isn't."

Lee nodded and smiled as well, giving Naruto his signature good-guy pose. "That's right! Now, onwards to the training grounds!"

"Yosh! But first…I need food…Sakura didn't give me breakfast today" he muttered sheepishly. Lee sweat dropped and led the way to the one place he knew Naruto will get what he needs: the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Konohagakure, the Future

"Nataku! Shinobu, where the heck are you taking us anyway?" Tsume growled as they raced through the forest of Konoha, on the tail of an extremely energetic blonde in a blue tracksuit, clearly visible in the forest foliage.

"Through one of the secret bolt holes I use for meditation when I can't access the family fort. Hardly any one knows it exists." Shinobu explained without pausing for a breath.

They all dropped down onto the forest floor, resting in between their runs and deciding to spend their lunch-hour there. After Sagara's rather cryptic information, and Shiroku's even more disturbing prediction, they decided to discuss the situation in a place where no one would overhear them. The old fort was the usual hang out of most of the kids that comes out of the academy. For this particular reason, it was best to hide in the relative anonymity of the woods. As they all dropped down and opened various food containers to partake of their lunch, they continued with the topic on hand.

"Are you sure about this Shiroku-kun?" Tien Xin asked quietly. He deftly wielded his chopsticks, picking food with lightning speed. Beside him, his twin was quietly listening to their talks as she consumed their lunch.

"There's no other possible situation…unless this happens to be some elaborate conspiracy and even I'm not that paranoid…" his eyes never strayed from the photograph that was clutched in Nataku's hand as he absently munched on an onigiri.

"But the real question now is how did we actually manage to be there…what did we use? It has to be some kind of scroll…or a really powerful jutsu…but that thing couldn't have been the kind to just lie around." Shinobu pointed out.

"The scroll has to be in the keeping of Konohagakure…" Sagara stated quietly. He felt slight warmth and was startled to find a teacup was placed on his palm. Nodding his thanks to Yukina, he took a grateful sip of the refreshing brew, surprised to realize that his throat has been parched from the run and wondering how the youngest member of their odd group found out.

"How come you are so certain of that Sagara-nisan?" Inoue asked. Sagara gave her a pointed look but answered her anyway, his gaze on the pale, golden tea that was in his tiny cup.

"My father allowed me full access to the archives. Had the scroll been there…I would've found it…"Shiroku mumbled a sound of agreement and Inoue glared at him.

"Why are you nodding Shiroku-nisan…don't tell me you agree with Sagara-nisan?" she muttered irritably. The boy in question merely smirked and continued to eat his lunch.

Hijiri placated her with a small pat on the shoulder, "Inoue-san, there is a very valid point in Sagara-san's deduction. Besides the fact that we went to the future Konohagakure…there must be a connection why we chose to remain in our own home country…it is best if we stay focused on this."

"If that is the case, then maybe your father would know where it is Nataku-kun…" Tien Xin suggested but Nataku shook his head. "I mean, he is the Hokage…so where do you think he would hide it?"

"Yeah! I mean, it has to be in the Hokage's Tower right? But where can it be...that place is huge." Seiji muttered as he munched his lunch thoughtfully.

"You forget something…Father wasn't the Rokudaime then…" Yukina pointed out gently. She partook of the contents of her bento delicately, making sure that her brother received the larger portion and doling out tea to her forgetful companions.

Nataku nodded eagerly, "That's right! It was during the time of the Godaime and according to him they drove each other crazy. Never mind that she was legendary Sannin and that she was a genius in creating medical jutsus." He grinned mischievously, "Father often said the Fifth has one heck of a twisted sense of humor back when she was still in the early years of being Kage…"

Inoue snorted derisively, "Actually, that seems to be a requirement for all the Kages…"She leveled a pointed look at her cousin Sagara who he remained impassive.

Nataku stared at her incredulously, "Really? Is that true?" he asked. Everyone stared at him, wondering if he was serious. None of them wanted to go through the trouble of pointing out the obvious to their otherwise dense companion but luckily, Tsume took on the responsibility himself.Tsume hit him in the back of his head,

"Ahou! Use your head! Of course not!"

"Hoe-!!Itai!!"

"Idiot."

Nataku merely pouted and submitted himself to Yukina's careful ministrations. She gently prodded the sore spot where Tsume had hit him. Nataku took the opportunity to munch at the tempura that remained uneaten in her lunchbox. He would've finished the lot if not for the glare that Sagara and Hijiri directed at him. He dropped the stolen plums sheepishly.

"Are you hurt Onii-chan?"

"Hoe-? Ah, no, not at all Yukina…I'm ok…" He glanced longingly at the box cradled in her lap and wondered if he could steal another bite off her lunch. She noticed and generously handed him her half-eaten bento box. She waved away his thanks and urged him to eat. He grinned and gratefully wolfed down the food. Sagara snorted and poured himself another cup of tea as Yukina handed him a small piece of candied fruit as dessert. She passed along the sweet to the rest of their companions who eagerly consumed the treat.

Hijiri stared at the carvings on the mountainside. Somehow he felt that what they were looking for was near.

"Nataku-kun…I'm sure the Godaime would've hidden it somewhere we could actually find it…otherwise, we never would have had the chance to go…"

"I agree…but where in the entire village would you hide such a powerful scroll?" Shinobu mused.

Sagara gazed at the scene before him thoughtfully. His gaze settled on the blonde ball of energy sitting next to him and then murmured offhandedly, "Nataku…doesn't your father have some significant place associated with the Hokage in this village?"

"Hoe-? Well, there are a lot of places like that for Father." He scratched his head thoughtfully, muttering, "He ran all over this village. Why do you ask Sagara?"

"Wherever it is…it must have some kind of connection only to the Rokudaime-Hokage…no one else was meant to find that place significant…at least not unless you know him, right?"

"Well…Tsu-obachan really did say the oddest things out of the blue sometimes…" Yukina recalled as she began clearing away traces of their recently consumed lunch.

"Weird things?" Shiroku inquired. Tien Xin nodded, looking at the faces around him.

"Yeah…remember, when we were there in the academy…the first day…she said that we looked exactly the way she imagined…what was it that she used to call us whenever she saw us together?" he wondered out loud.

"Little match-makers…" Mei Lin answered softly. Everyone stared at her and she immediately turned as red as a tomato. She ducked her head and hid behind her brother.

Nataku snapped his fingers, a huge grin on his face. "Now I remember! That's when she would usually tease Iruka-jiji! She said that he was such a baby back then…and about kids falling from the sky…"

"I remember that…she said we are so much like our parents" Shiroku mused.

"Yeah…said we turned out just as she imagined…" Tsume muttered. Shiroku's eyes flashed as he blurted out,

"Tsunade-obasama saw us! She knew we were there. It had to be her who insisted on that photo. Otherwise we would never have found any proof that time-travel is possible."

Suddenly Nataku bounded to his feet and started running, shouting as he went,

"I got it! I know where we can find a clue to help us!"

"Nataku!" Shiroku shouted but he only heard Nataku's imparting shout.

"Look at the photograph! She was pointing at something! Something within or near the Tower! Come on let's go!"

As one they chased after the quickly disappearing form of their blonde friend. Something tells them he was off to something really good. They could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha, The Present:

Konoha, The Present:

Sakura entered the familiar room with a sense of trepidation that she hasn't felt in years. This room has been a mute witness to the death of her childhood dreams of love and romance…this room was where she lost and found herself for the first time in her life. This is where she was reborn. And now, the woman who made all that possible requests her presence for an assignment that even her closest companion Shizune did not dare to hint on.

"Ohayo gozaimash'ta Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade stared at her youngest apprentice and wondered how best break the news to her. Her clear golden amber eyes strayed across the pale, flawless face that was now smoothed by the years, rendering a stunning image of a young rose in the brink of blooming. Her emerald eyes has become deeper, darker with time, making them more mysterious…compelling in all their focused intensity …her unusual locks now held back in a demure and practical bun that was never taken down in public and kept in place with an ebony hair pick. She still favored the crimson hues that characterized her genin days but now, her clothes reflect a more practical, even subdued nature. A short-sleeved, scarlet kimono over a black mesh shirt and pants made-up her uniform whenever she was outside the hospital. She has grown out of the need to prove herself by using physical appeal. Now she prefers to be gain recognition through her reputation as a competent medic-nin. And in the medical ward, her unusual coloring helped to soothe the minds of her often-wounded patients. _Sakura has gone through so much_…not unlike herself, she thought with weary amusement. But this is different. What she is about to ask her would change not only the lives of their people but more importantly, it would require a sacrifice greater than any rendered by any shinobi in their country. And yet, sacrifices are done everyday…and this one has more rewards than all their missions…with this, peace could finally be theirs for the taking.

"Take a seat Sakura…this might take some time…"

Sakura nodded. She moved to settle in one of the simple wooden chairs that were placed on the other side of the Hokage's desk. After settling in, she looked at her sensei once more.

"Tsunade-sensei…"

"We will begin as soon as he arrives."

"He?" she asked, puzzled at this newest twist in this already suspicious meeting. "Who are we waiting for Sensei?"

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing a figure that was as familiar to Sakura as her own childhood. It was Shikamaru, though now grown considerably, he looks remarkably the same as the bored genius that would rather spend the day cloud watching than training. He was the first of them to actually attain the rank of Chuunin due to the fact that he was quite a remarkable strategist. Now, he was a Jounin of considerable repute.

"Shikamaru…?"

The young man turned to Sakura and gave her a short bow. If he was surprised at her presence, he gave no indication of it. Shikamaru rarely let any emotion slip from his usually bland visage. Other than boredom or annoyance, there were very few emotions that pass through the enigmatic tacticians face.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san….Hokage-sama…" he murmured in his signature bored tone. Only Shikamaru could give the impression that being forced to talk to acknowledge people was a thankless chore.Tsunade nodded towards the other chair for Shikamaru to take and as soon as he settled in, she took a deep breath and began what would be the hardest briefing in her career.

"Why do you think I called for you two today?" she asked.

Sakura frowned before answering simply. "Well I assumed it's for a new training or a new mission to be completed. Or at least a new assignment with my medic-nin training…if not that, well, then I assume there's some report I forgot to file…"

Tsunade nodded before she turned towards the taciturn strategist, "And you?"

"You called. I came." He stated simply. Tsunade almost gave in to the rare urge to roll her eyes at the asinine response. She gave a dark chuckle.

"What a smart-ass answer…"she muttered. Shikamaru simply smirked. Tsunade finally settled on her chair and gazed at the two with her intense amber eyes. Clearing her throat she began to speak.

_**SUNAGAKURE, The present**_

"They said what??"

Temari's outraged cry echoed all over the Kazekage's Tower. She shoved her brother ruthlessly until he sat on one of the many couches in the receiving room and leveled him with a steely glare.

"What did they tell you…spit it out! All of it!! Now! I want to know everything those old codgers said in that room, every damned word out of their wrinkled mouths do you hear me?"

Kankurou groaned but didn't back down from his sister's rabid temper. With a weary sigh, he gave an account of what had transpired in the council room that morning. After a few minutes, the Tower shook once more from the force of Temari's scream.

"A BRIDE?! Are they insane?? What the hell are they talking about? Have they forgotten that this is Sabaku no Gaara that they are trying to force under the matrimonial yoke?"

"They said that he must find her as soon as possible. His instincts or more specifically, the Shukaku's would soon manifest symptoms of the normal signs of his impending change of status."

"What change of status? What the hell are they talking about?" She paced agitatedly across the kitchen floor. To calm her mind, she started making tea for the two of them.

"I really don't understand it all that well, either. They said that Gaara would come of age and that meant that the Shukaku will soon demand a mate…"

"A mate? I mean, how do they even know that Shukaku will have one?"

This information silenced both of them. Thoughts crowded their head, knowing that even their own imagination couldn't possibly match for the terrifying reality they might confront sooner than they could manage.

"Did they give a timeline? Or anything useful that we could do to make this as easy as possible?"

Kankurou shot her a disbelieving glance. "You think telling him won't be the absolute worst thing about this?" he asked.

Temari gave him a serious look but he noticed the pain hidden in her usually bland expression. "You think he would be fazed by this? Our baby brother has been living in hell for all of his life…this is just another-!" Temari bit her lip, desperately trying to stop the anger and anguish from seeping into her voice. "It's so damned unfair…not another thing to add to his misery…isn't it enough that he lives with that thing? When will fate stop punishing him?"

Kankurou stared at Temari…surprised that she actually had such an outburst. "Temari…they said that he must find the one soon…or else we'd face battle far worse than anything we could handle…"

"What could be worse than this?" she snapped.

"The Shukaku will try to break out his body..." he intoned quietly. His words made Temari pale; her hands shook as her eyes suddenly took on an unfamiliar look of uncertainty.

"What? Why? How-?" she asked agitatedly.

"He is driven by instincts to do this…thus far none of the former hosts ever reached this particular stage…that's the real reason why there is that fear." Kankurou stood by their window, staring at the bare landscape with weary resolve. This was by far the most emotionally exhausting thing he has had to report to his own family. There have been countless times before when he brought bad news home…but this is the first time he really despised his role as emissary to the Kage. "This quest is not just to extend the Shukaku and Gaara's life…more than anything, it's the one chance they have of finding out if the presence of the Shukaku inside him could foster a change that will prove beneficial to Suna."

Rubbing a hand across her forehead, she gave a sigh before collapsing into a heap onto the couch. "Tell me the rest of it."

After an hour, the two Sand siblings finished the tea and stared at each other with a weary pout. They were exhausted from arguing. Somehow they must resolve this dilemma before they even contemplate breaking the news to their unpredictable sibling.

"So…there actually exists someone destined for him?" Temari murmured, her tone almost wistful.

"Weird isn't it? Thinking that there is a girl out there meant just for that shrimp." Kankurou gave a snort, "I guess that's the only way he'll ever get a girl to marry him. Declare her destiny tied to his and Gaara would be a real force to be reckoned with. Bet no girl would be courted with such utter asinine lack of tact." He gave another loud snort before his expression turned pensive once more. "But I am concerned about this mark thing…I mean how do we even see this?"

Temari shook her head, trying vainly to stem a growing headache. "It's not like we can lift the clothes off of every girl in Suna…wait-! What mark are we going to look for anyway? There aren't that many girls in Suna…maybe I can do something…" Temari leveled a glare at her fidgeting sibling. "Kankurou, the girl is in Suna, right?"

"Ah, well…as to that…that might not entirely be true…the girl could be anywhere…but, you see that's not the problem…" he began…

"Kankurou! What the heck are you hesitating for…?"

"Well, its not that—I just realized Temari…what if the girl's already married? Or dead?"

"Then we have an even bigger problem than we had ten seconds ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Konohagakure, the future**

"What clue?! Nataku, what are you talking about?" Shoji asked as they raced after the yellow blur in front of them. Nataku earned the name God of Flash for reasons far more than just fanciful imaginings. He really was lightning fast. He more than proved his legacy as the grandson of the legendary God of Lightning.

"Will you slow down you freaky fox-boy!! My legs are about to fall off!!" Inoue complained as she tried to keep up with the startling speed, gulping in air, desperately racing against her friends. It was true that the rest of her friends raced on as if they were simply walking and normally she wouldn't have complained but she just recently recovered from an injury and she had no wish to be injured again. She noted that one of their numbers was lagging behind and with an amused smirk hollered out to Nataku.

"Nataku, your sister is falling behind, if she gets a scratch on her, I'll tell your mom to use her Juken technique as your punishment!! Not to mention I will tell the Rokudaime you were tearing off after a goose chase and dragged Yukina-chan with you!!"

"Hah! I can easily get out of that Inoue-chan! Okasan will never use that Juken on me and Otosan won't hurt me that badly!" he shouted, continuing on his run. Inoue gave a laugh before delivering her trump card.

"Well then, I'll just mention this to Konohamaru-sensei and Iruka-ojisama the next time we talk. I'm sure they'd be pleased to know you made Yukina-chan suffer for some idiotic run." She shouted with an evil grin on her face.

The words had the desired effect. Nataku suddenly stopped his headlong flight as if shot by a powerful binding jutsu. Leaping back towards the end of their trail, he found his little sister panting, desperately gasping for breath as she leaned against the trunk of an old tree, clutching her sides, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Masaka…I am in so much--! Yukina? Are you ok?"

Yukina opened one eye, smiling at her worried brother but she was unable to speak, her lungs burning with the need to breathe. She settled for a nod, touching his shoulders to assure him but before he could take a relieved breath, he felt the presence of sand and wind behind him, and in the blink of an eye, Yukina vanished from his sight. He turned to see Sagara effortlessly jumping from each branch, landing without a sound, his little sister securely cradled on his best friends back. Within a flash, he was right next to them, grinning madly as he handed a canteen of water to his sibling. After taking a grateful sip, she handed the canteen back.

"Gomen Yukina… was it too fast?"

"Much too fast Onii-chan…I haven't learned that flash step yet…but I will soon…Papa promised." She turned to the boy carrying her and murmured, "Gomen, Sagara-nisama…you shouldn't have to carry me for long…I will be better in a few minutes…"

"It is no trouble…get some rest…you can join the run later."

"Hai…"

Sagara glanced at Nataku, but as always the boy was already looking forward to his run. With the knowledge that his precious sister was with him, Nataku was as free as the wind to give himself to the chase. Sagara allowed himself a small smile and followed the rest as they raced towards the destination that only Nataku knew. He felt a presence near and saw that Inoue had no problem catching up to their stride. His cousin might nag a lot, but she was an exceptional kunoichi. He was about to remark on her constant arguments with Shiroku when he noticed something out of the ordinary. He was surprised to note that Hijiri was taking an assessing look at the girl on his back. Inoue caught the look and in a fit of unusual insight, provided him with the explanation.

"Hijisan-san's father swore to protect Yukina's mother when they were young…Hijiri-san seems to carry on that tradition although they now belong to different clans. It is not unusual for him to take interest in her well being."

Hijiri came near and gave a nod to Sagara before murmuring quietly, "How is Yukina-dono…?"

Sagara lifted an eyebrow at the use of the honorific but replied nonetheless. "She is well…" he answered simply. Hijiri was about to ask again when he felt a hand brush by his. He saw Yukina's sleepy gaze on him.

"I am ok…Hijiri-nisan…thank you…just a little tired from the run. I had to wake up early this morning…" At Hijiri's questioning look, she added, "Okasan is teaching me her Juken style…it's very beautiful…"

"I know…" he gave her one of his rare smile. " I have wanted learn it but it seems only Hinata-sama can manage such a graceful but effective ultimate technique."

"Waking up at dawn…I need to get used to it though…" she gave another yawn and settled more comfortably on Sagara's warm back. "I will learn though…and Hisashi-ojichan will be so happy…"

Hijiri smiled fondly at the innocent picture the child made, "He is already happy just seeing you smile Yukina-dono. I shall tell Nataku to slow down in our next run…I will remind him that--!"

Yukina kept her eyes closed but laughed softly and waved off his kind offer, "Onii-chan lives to feel the wind blow through him…I wouldn't dream of taking that away…let him have his fun Hijiri-nisan…thank you for the offer…but my brother was born of the wind…" eyes the color of early dawn peered from beneath dark, sooty lashes, "I can feel his joy even from this distance…"

Hijiri smiled, bowing slightly to show his compliance to this request. "As you wish, Yukina-dono…rest well…" He gave another perfunctory nod to Sagara before catching up with the rest of the team.

"How come that fox-boy only stopped when you mentioned Konohamaru-sensei and Jiraiya-sama? Don't tell me they are the only ones he fear?"

Inoue grinned, explaining, "Nataku knows no fear but if Konohamaru-sensei finds out that Yukina was made to suffer because of Nataku, he'll punish him."

"Punish? What could be harsh enough to make him stop running?" he inquired, curious at this revelation. Inoue laughed at the expression of intrigue on her cousin's face.

"If Konohamaru-sensei finds out about this, Nataku would be doing a week's worth of school work and for him that's enough to scare him…as for Iruka-sama, he could feed Nataku with nothing but vegetables if ever he finds out."

"The people Nataku lives with are certainly unusual to say the least."

"You could say the same about you…"

Inoue gave an amused snort before teasing Yukina who was still drowsy and was contentedly soaking up Sagara's warmth. The red-haired shinobi didn't seem to mind that a little girl was snuggling next to him much like a lazy cat.

"You don't seem to mind too much that you have a snuggling cat behind you."

"She doesn't disturb my senses…"

Inoue raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Is that so?" Turning her head slightly, she murmured quietly to the resting little girl.

"Ne, Yukina-chan…you know, between that idiot brother of yours, Tien Xin, Hijiri-san and even this taciturn blockhead cousin of mine, you are as well guarded as any family bloodline limit. Makes me kinda wonder why they all worry about you…you're tougher than they think…"

Sagara gave Inoue a look but made no comment. Shifting the bundle he carried, he conserved his chakra reserves for what promised to be a very long day ahead. Somehow, he could tell that with Nataku along for the ride, this mission is about to go through unexpected channels. Inoue decided to chat with the other members of their group and moved on ahead, leaving the two to make up the rear.

Yukina opened her eyes when she felt Inoue's aura leave her side. She gave a sigh that was not lost on Sagara.

"You're supposed to rest…"

"I wish they would not worry so…I am not some frail creature…I am kunoichi, just like the rest of them…" she murmured quietly. "I am not completely helpless…how come you do not worry so, Sagara-nisama?"

"It would accomplish nothing…besides, you are not a full kunoichi yet…there is still much for you to accomplish before they se you as one."

"Then how they do not see it that way?" she wondered. Sagara thought for a while before replying in his customary austere way.

"They worry that you will be forced to bear the burden of having blood on your hands…they wish to spare you the need to use what you know as a shinobi…in that respect I do not agree with them completely, but I do agree that you shouldn't have to live with our nightmares and our guilt." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Do not begrudge them that. If I could, I would've protected my own mother from the need to stain her hands. But some things are beyond even the strongest of us."

Yukina nodded. She understood what he meant. It would be unwise and unfair to argue further. A few more years and she will have the chance to prove her worth. Her mother always said to play to her own strength. She will wait for her turn.

"Where are we heading Tsume?" Shiroku asked as he glanced at their surroundings. The terrain seemed familiar but then again, it was easy to lose one's way even in the familiar grounds of the village.

"He's heading towards the black memorial obelisk…in the training grounds…" Tsume gave a careful sniff of the air before signaling for the rest to take an alternate route.

"This is not the same way…this is…" Tien Xin's slanted eyes narrowed as he noted the thick growth of trees. "This is the old fort…the final sanctuary…"

"Why did you bring us here Nataku?" Sagara asked his feet touched the reddish earth that marked the old foundations of what later became the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha.

"Because Tsunade told me once…on my fifth birthday that if ever I wanted to know how things came to be, I should look at the hallowed grounds that made the village. She said she left me a riddle she wrote before I was born and that I had to make sure and read it when I had the chance."

"A riddle she wrote before you were born?"

"Hai."

"But why would she do that?"

"I really don't know…but she told me never to forget it…and I haven't really thought about it until today…"

"Where is the riddle then?" Shiroku asked, his eyes already bright with the anticipation of breaking a new puzzle.

"There…in that cave…she carved those words there…" Nataku pointed to the mouth of a cave that ended up in a series of mountain mazes used as sanctuaries during wartimes.

"What do they say?" Tien Xin asked.

"Huh? Can't you read them yourself?" Nataku asked, looking at his friend in wonder.

"Actually, none of us can." Shinobu stated. His eyes, carefully hidden behind their signature dark shades gave no indication of being able to discern anything from the carvings Nataku was pointing at.

"Hoe?! Why? Did all of you get dumber all of a sudden?" he shouted.

"Nataku--!" Hijiri started but Tsume already hit Nataku on the head.

"Ahou! Baka!"

"Itai!"

"It's a genjutsu…I think she only meant for you to see…none of us do…?" Mei Lin volunteered as she also gazed unseeing at the seemingly blank rock face.

"I can see it…" Yukina whispered as her eyes traced the silvery lines. She slid smoothly from her perch on Sagara's back and ran her hands over the thinly etched characters.

"Yukina…"

"But not as clear… my fingertips can feel them but they seem to shift beneath my hands…please read it Onii-chan…"

Nataku glanced at the expectant faces beside him. Slowly he began to read the old words. _"If you wish to go through the doors of time…a path of fate, there you shall weave and bind…in the falling leaves where the foxes run…where the wind stops and settles the sand…there in the never ending flames… where all would see but none may find…"_

"Is that it?" Tsume asked. Nataku nodded. Shiroku's face was already carefully blank as his mind raced through the thousand of possible answers.

"What do you think Shiroku? Do you think this is the clue?"

"I know I read that passage somewhere before…I saw that riddle before…in an old scroll my Dad brought home to restore…it has already been frayed and faded…Oji-chan said it was fortunate that the Nara clan held the secrets of ancient text…" Shiroku touched the carved words once more before he was struck by an unusual idea. Grabbing both Nataku and Sagara's hand, he slashed both their palms with the tip of his kunai and placed them against the carved words. Once their blood made contact to the wall, the carving became clear for all to see. He told Nataku and Sagara to read the words again and as he recited the ancient words, suddenly a light enveloped all of them, pulling them through the vortex of wind. All that they remembered were the sounds of their surprised shout and the smell of the leaves of Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. Its just that there are many things that could occupy and consume the mind. I try as much a I can to keep track of my muse but sometimes he gets away from me and gallivants heedlessly

* * *

**PATHS**

**KONOHAGAKURE , **_Two years ago…_

_At the gates of the hidden leaf village, the figures of two shinobis were clearly seen making way past the guards and into the village square. They were deep in conversation; unaware of the startled stares the villagers were giving them. They also failed to notice the people that cleared the streets for them to pass, thinking only of the topic they had on hand._

_"Why won't you tell me? It's a simple inquiry as to why you chose to accompany me." Gaara's voice was expectedly bland. "Kankurou made a similar offer to travel with me…you could've saved your strength and remained in the village. I still think that you are better equipped to handle any emergency that might come up in my absence."_

_"Yes, well I felt like it…that's not a crime Kazekage-sama." she teased._

_"I didn't say it was. Why are you being evasive and defensive?"_

_"I'm a shinobi…That's what I am trained to do" she retorted. "Besides, I can't let you have all the fun."_

_"Fun? This is an official business trip, Temari…there is nothing fun about asking a rival village aid because our own medical training has deficiencies."_

_Temari snorted derisively, cocking an eyebrow when Gaara simply looked at her and waited. Shaking her head, she pointed out bluntly,_

_"It's more than just deficient…it is damned near non-existent. We need someone who would be willing to stay in Suna and train a new breed of medics that would actually do more than just dull the pain of a wound that gapes enough to show you a person's inside."_

_"Just so…where is the fun part there then?"_

_"You're a brat little brother. No wonder Kankurou likes hanging around you…" she grumbled. Gaara gazed at her before pointing matter-factly._

_"You must like brats too because you come with me as well…"_

_Temari laughed out loud, hitting him on the shoulder. "You really are such a wise-cracking brat. Who knew that you could deliver effective puns? No matter what I like you this way."_

_"So I assume you also like the Nara man then…"_

_"The-? Whatever gave you that idea?"_

_"You came here. And besides, Kankurou said so."_

_"I am so going to kill that doll freak!" Temari nearly shrieked in indignation. "What the hell has that make-up wearing yahoo been telling you?"_

_"Well, is it true?"_

_"Of course not! I'm not here to see that crybaby, lazy ass, troublesome otoko!"_

_"Hn."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"What?"_

_"That 'hn' thing…what is that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You can't be serious! Tell me…"_

_"I did. It was nothing…"_

_"Fine…"_

_"hn.."_

* * *

_**Konoha, the present**_

Tsunade wondered how best to breach such delicate subject. The participants were not the most docile of the people she knew, and frankly that was one of factors she chose them in the first place.

"Suna has been making rather obvious overtures regarding strengthening the alliance between our two nations. This is quite favorable for both our countries since we are still on the road to full recovery of our diminished resources and manpower. Suna is, in a nutshell, a more vulnerable situation than even they themselves would admit."

Sakura waved a hand to indicate the mountains of paperwork that littered the Kage's office before twirling her hand in front of her own modified medical robes. "Sensei…politics is not my strongest suit…and though I have some semblance of interest in the welfare of our allies as well as our own village, I see no cause for me to be here. Surely my opinions hold little merit here…such decisions are best left in the hands of the Council of Elders…"

Shikamaru snorted, his eyes locked at some imaginary point above the walls of the private suite. Tsunade ignored the sound and tried valiantly not to simply blurt out the truth. "Those fools would rather see us rot than bend their stubborn neck for anything and you well know that. You go at it with them every time they refuse to aid your medical research, no matter how successful and productive it has been…"

"Then let the diplomats play in their field, give this to those suited for it, intellectuals like Kakashi-sensei or tacticians like Shikamaru, people who can accomplish more with this… I am just a medic."

Shikamaru gave a bored sigh but his eyes remained alert and sharp as he muttered,

"So…they want an alliance more lasting than a piece of paper signed by a bunch of doddering old men."

Tsunade's eyes focused on the stoic jounin and nodded. She was surprised when Sakura immediately grasped what Shikamaru had thoughtfully left out of his statement.

"They want a union? A marriage?" she asked quietly, eyes trained unblinking on Tsunade's youthful face.

"For someone who claims to have no interest or knowledge of politics you've quite a surprisingly good grasp of diplomatic affairs."

"I want a confirmation…not a compliment Sensei…"

"Indeed…that's correct. Suna wants a marriage…in return, Konoha will demand the same terms."

"T-t-two marriages?" Sakura stuttered. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to orchestrate one marriage let alone two?"

"I have some idea…"

"Shikamaru--! Don't you have anything to say to this…?"

"It's a sound tactical decision, Sakura-san…even with the treaty in effect, betrayal is like its next door neighbor but marriage is not so easy to dissolve. This you now well enough."

"I realize its brilliance in terms of diplomatic tactics but you are talking about four people's lives here. It's not something you can simply manipulate—oh dear god-!" she turned accusing eyes towards her sensei. "Who did you coerce for this mad scheme?"

"It is hardly a mad scheme if Shikamaru agrees that it is sound. I have already made a choice regarding who would undertake this diplomatic mission."

"This is hardly a diplomatic mission!" Sakura argued hotly.

"Well, what else would you call it?"

"Missions end, this is a lifetime commitment—it's not going to end that easily!?"

"Seems easy enough… I have convinced someone to do it…a true shinobi of worth…"

"I don't get offended easily. Goading me won't do you any good."

"Fine…Shikamaru agreed. He will also relocate to Suna…as the Leaf country's official envoy."

"And the other candidate?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else is here?"

Sakura was for once at a loss for words. It can't be true! She couldn't mean what she just said…her sensei was joking right? I mean…no one would, in their right minds say those words to her. She wasn't fit for the job…marriage was not for her…marriage meant love and she…!"

"Tsunade-sensei…I never realized you had such a dark sense of humor…"

"It was no joke Sakura. You are going to be Konoha's seal to this agreement.'

"But why…? Why me? I don't understand…" she whispered weakly. "Why me? There must be hundreds of people more suitable than I-?"

"Because I can not entrust this to any one else but you…"Tsunade grasped hands that has gone ice-cold. "I know that it seems so abrupt and that I'm hardly thinking at all nor looking at this rationally, but I think that I am doing what needs to be done to give every child in our country a chance to know peace. Not just here but even those children in Suna…those who had to be trained to death in order to become worth while enough to be supported by their own feudal countries. It might be a sacrifice but at least I know what it would bring if I do this."

"But…who…?"

"Shikamaru is going to be wed to the daughter of the Head family of Suna…"

"A-a-and me…?"

"You will be wed to Suna's current Kazekage."

"T-the Kazekage--?!"

With that, Sakura promptly lost consciousness, unaware of neither the strong pair of arms that caught her before she reached the floor nor the crowd of people that suddenly gathered at the door of the Hokage's office. A carefully blank look was on her rescuer's face as he murmured quietly to his dumbfounded audience.

**_"I guess that means you told her."_**

* * *

She was dreaming…that much she was aware of…strangely enough it was about her last mission. It was a medical training she was asked to conduct for the medics of Suna. Tsunade asked her to stay in the Hidden Sand Village for as long as it was needed to help in training the medical teams of Suna…to give them newer, more effective techniques that were developed and researched by the centers and laboratories of Konoha.

She could recall the trepidation she felt on her first day in the strange atmosphere of the village. Whereas in her hometown children were carefree and playful, here, the children were solemn, tough and at times even sullen. They looked at strangers with narrowed, cunning glances…never really at ease, even within their own turf. The women and old folk were quiet and reserved, as if they were resentful of her presence. It did not bode well that their current Kage held ties to her home country.

She felt…lost and alone…the only thing that kept her going was the friendship she found in Temari and Kankurou. The sand sibling offered her more than a temporary home. They became her extended family during her term in Suna.

She quickly adapted to her role, if not her environment. The medical team was eager to learn and Sakura held nothing back, giving her knowledge freely, aware that in the struggle for life, there is no question of who is an ally or who the enemy is. She gained the teams respect and slowly, she also gained the villages regard. She was selfless…often-staying long hours at the hospital treating everything from broken bones to burned out chakra neuropaths to aiding in birthing. She never refused to treat a patient…whether it is a sullen child that scraped his knee or a feudal lord that suffers from gout or imbalance of bodily humors.

And in all that time, the only one that she never had any close contact with was the Kazekage. His brother and sister acted as emissaries whenever an issue was roused at the hospital. He stayed in the tower for most of his days and left only to attend to diplomatic issues and top-ranked missions. It never bothered her to remain anonymous in his eyes. Though they have gone through much…Gaara was still an unknown variable in her world. True, she did have some significant role in his rescue from the Akatsuki, but that was the extent of whatever constituted their fragile "relationship". She preferred the fact that he seemed to have forgotten about her entire presence in his village, even if she was certain that very little slipped past his attention. It made both their lives a lot less complicated.

She would've finished her term in the Sand Village without ever coming in contact with the taciturn Kazekage if not for one event during her last week there.

She was about to finish writing up the day's final report when she heard a commotion break out in the lobby of the hospital. Curious to find out if there was another emergency that might need her assistance; she quickly strapped on her medical pouch and dashed out of the staff room where she usually stays. She crossed the long corridors, expecting to be greeted with the sight of blood or worse when she felt a hand grab her arm and propel her promptly out of the door.

"Temari? What happened? Is there a problem? Is someone hurt badly?

"Oh someone is hurt alright and it's bad."

"What happened? Who was hurt? What's going on Temari?"

"Come with me!"

Sakura allowed herself to be dragged out of the hospital and led into the darkened alleyways of Suna. She was surprised to note that they had arrived at the Tower of the Kazekage. Casting a worried glance at Temari, she entered the rooms that were labeled "Private". There she was greeted with a sight that she never thought was possible.

The Kazekage was lying prone on his back, drenched in blood and sweat, his eyes closed in pain as his hands clenched to keep from screaming out in pain as a huge number of kunais were pulled out of his mangled flesh.

"W-what happened…?"

"This is what happens when someone is too stubborn to accept that he might be sick."

"Temari…I told you to quit complaining about that. You've already made your point. No need to rehash over something that we've already established."

"Not enough from the looks of it." Kankuro quipped.

"You think?" he muttered sarcastically. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Kankurou roughly pulled a kunai from his shoulder. "Will you desist? Dammit, I'm bleeding in enough places to put a pincushion to shame, don't add another puncture hole."

Kankurou gave a snort and tried to pull out a particularly deep one as gently as possible. "Hah, I guess he's ok Temari, if he can still bad mouth his brother like a little baby, he must be better than we expected."

"He'd be dead and buried sixty meters deep and he'd still bad mouth the Devil himself if it had the guts to give him advice."

"Shut up, the both of you…and send whoever it is that you dragged here back where they came from." He muttered irritably.

"That would take some three days, but I'm sure I can make it…you won't though, Kazekage-sama." came the soft, amused reply.

* * *

_Gaara POV_

The voice made Gaara pause. His eyes closed but other than that, it was his stillness that gave away his unease_. The kunoichi from Leaf._ He has tried so hard to forget that his village was playing host to a rival shinobi—even if that shinobi brought the miracle of relief for his ailing villagers. He has ignored her presence since her arrival and decided to consign her to the farthest region in his mind. He was mildly surprised to note that other than during her presentation to the council, she has remained low-key and almost invisible. _Almost ._If only the beast inside him didn't take the notion of the kunoichi as being more than just a mere shinobi, maybe he could've enjoyed her presence, learned from her about their mutual friends Uzumaki and Lee. He could've discovered if his newly discovered humanity could extend those who were not related to him by blood or by design. Even if their last encounter left much to be desired.

_**That only works because you won't listen to me…**_

_Shut up. We had this conversation before._

"Haruno…" his voice became cooler, more polite. He sat up and except for the gaping wound that bled profusely, he kept his steady gaze and impassive tone as if he was giving a report to his council members. "There is no need for you to trouble yourself over this…I'm sure there are many more needy patients in the clinic…I am able to heal myself quite well…you are free to go."

_**Hah! You wouldn't know how to heal a gash if it weren't for me, you insolent whelp. Don't kid yourself…you'd die without my strength**_

_You are dead…so how can you tell me any different? You're just a memory…_

_**I'm more real than just pale memories brat…**_

_Really? Then how come you need this body…? Shut up._

He expected her to nod and leave his presence without comment, just like she normally would whenever they came into contact. But this time, he missed the light of determination in her eyes. He was startled when she spoke again, her eyes trained on some point in the middle of his chest.

"Not in that condition you're not…your chakra level is not right…it's fluctuating like crazy and there is a gap there somewhere…I'm surprised you didn't notice that Kazekage-sama." Her voice and tone remained calm and unperturbed. She approached the wary figure and kept her hand on his shoulder when he tried to get up. Gently she passed her hand over the injured sand leader, noting that his wounds, though non-threatening, shouldn't exist at all.

"What happened to the sand defense?" she asked.

_**Trust her to ask that one.**_

"It was otherwise occupied" came the short reply.

_**What kind of stupid reply is that?**_

_The only one she's going to get. If you want, you can come up with your own excuses._

"Otherwise occupied? That's new…"

_**Tell me about it.**_

"What are you doing? Surely there are other people in need of your skills…"

"Perhaps…but Master Tsunade specifically asked that I aid you, if an occasion arises…"

"If an occasion arises? Does she perceive this to be a common thing?" he asked silkily.

_Troublesome woman._

"You should ask her…"

_**That doesn't seem like a bad idea…though she does have that monstrous right hook and I like this body far too much to break it too soon…**_

_Shut the hell up…_

"Does she train her apprentices to deal with monsters often?" he asked scathingly. He expected her to bolt, to run away in distress or offense but she simply stared at him and continued her treatment. Her movements were economical and gentle. When she spoke, her voice was soft, almost amused.

"Sure…there's Naruto and Lee…I always end up treating those two for some scrape or another. Lee would overdo his training, open the Gates, break more than a few bones, burn his neuropaths, faint and then get up the next day preaching about his Springtime of Youth. Naruto , in the meantime, would drain himself until he can use the Kyubi's energy, drain that, collapse on my floor in an exhausted, bleeding heap and expect to wake up mended and ready for a bowl of ramen." she tossed him a gentle smile and a wink. "I guess I have lots of practice. Tell me, do you think monsters bleed any differently? I don't know about you, but they seem to pretty much be the same…red and wet."

_**She has a very good point.**_

_Shut up._

_**Can't think of a smart enough rejoinder?**_

_I'm running out of polite insults._

_**That's an oxymoron.**_

_That's what you are…an ox and a moron._

_**Har-de-har-har…**_

Temari and Kankurou snickered loudly, listening to the pink-haired kunoichi's monologue with something akin to amusement and awe. Any other medic would have taken offense at their sibling's rude comments and dismissive attitude, not to mention that the one ordering her away was Suna's Kage. That she could take into stride his cutting remarks made her seem even more amazing in their eyes. As far as they know, no one has spoken to their brother with as much candor and lack of self-consciousness, with the exception of Rock Lee and the loud-mouthed fox boy.

"You are not afraid of me, are you?"

_**Duh. You sure are a dumb one boy.**_

_I could still kill you…that would send you back to being a tea bag, kettle freak._

"Should I be? If I am, I think I forgot the memo…or someone forgot to tell me…"

"Memo?"

_**What are you? Is echoing her words all you're capable of?**_

"Uh-huh…on the what-to-do list when confronted by monsters or would-be monsters when they are having a bad day…guess they took too long deciding on what to write down exactly. Why don't you give me the shortened version now…?"

Gaara stared at the willful female next to him and decided that this might be the very first time he couldn't work up enough sarcasm to actually send someone away. There was just something indefinably soothing about her.

"You are stubborn kunoichi…"

"That's not news anymore sir…but thank you for reminding me.."

He tried to pinpoint what it was about her that simply failed to be insulted by his sarcasm and missed the soft glow in her eyes when she noted his silence. She continued to treat his wound, using her chakra, she mended torn muscles and fractured bones, her mind still wondering what could've distracted the usually uncannily focused warrior to such a degree that he ends up wounded.

"Have you eaten dinner Kazekage-sama?"

"What?"

"Dinner…you need to eat to keep up your strength and to give the medicine I'm going to give you something to feed on."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Straw or bowl?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you want me to beat you so that you can only take nutrition through a straw or should I just pour the soup down your throat straight from a bowl?"


	7. Chapter 7

**KONOHA,**The last sanctuary

A ragged moan came out of Nataku's lips. Eyes opening cautiously he was surprised to note that the others were already up and about. He quickly sat up and noted that there was a missing figure that should've been beside him.

"Yukina…where is-?"

"She was missing when we woke up."

"What?!" Nataku jackknifed in a flash, eyes suddenly wiped clean of any trace of dizziness or confusion. His narrowed gazed made the others smile grimly. Nothing made Nataku appear more cunning than a threat to the people he cared about.

"No need to panic, Fox." Sagara murmured wuitely. "It's not like were completely hopeless or helpless. We are still shinobi. We could find her easily."

"No one knows where she is…"Inoue replied quietly. " We've sent Kiba to scout the surrounding area for a trail…"

Tsume's golden eyes were busy scanning the tree tops when they heard a loud growl. The golden wolf cub emerged from the bushes. Tsume immediately crouched down and after a moment, declared.

"Someone took her. She apparently landed a few meters away from the rest of us." He raised one clawed hand and pointed. "Whoever it was that took her went that way. Towards the Tower."

Like a bullet shot, Nataku was off in a blur of steps. Tracking his missing sister gave the usually sunny-tempered boy a menacing look that rippled the early afternoon calm. Following closely at his heels, the others scanned the familiar area with new eyes. This was their home and yet they couldn't shake the feeling that this was a place they've never seen before.

* * *

**KONOHA **Hokage's Tower

An irritating light pierced through her lids as she struggled to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. And yet, even as she tried to grasp her situation, she felt comforting warmth radiating from her side. Instinctively she turned towards its source only to feel it stiffen before stilling abruptly. Confused, she forced heavy lids to open only to find herself staring at a pair of mesmerizing jade eyes. For a timeless moment they stared silently at one another, lost in their own thought, until she realized how compromising their position was. She bolted upright, suddenly self-conscious. She was chagrined to realize that she has jumped nearly the length of the room in her haste to put some distance between them.

"Kazekage-sama! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I was--!" memories crowding in suddenly cut off the barrage of words threatening to spill from her lips. With a hand that shook faintly, she ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, trying to piece together the events that occurred before she apparently passed out. Staring at the pale strands that were wrapped around her fingertips, she gasped as its implication became apparent. She brushed back the cool tendrils away from her face before her mind reminded her of the situation. Closing her eyes once more, she found the strength to whisper, "Marriage…"

"Yes."

The response startled her but the man that shared the room with her didn't seem to pay it much attention. He spoke up, his deep voice was cool and impersonal but it held a wealth of meaning that somehow simultaneously soothed and confused her. She wondered at the strange sensation but decided to bury it along with all the other unexplainable things she was currently feeling.

"What did you say?"

"You said marriage. I agree. That is why we came."

"Marrying…" she nodded her head, weariness overcoming her deceptively frail form. She closed her eyes once more, wishing that this bizarre episode was nothing more than a dream she would soon walk away from. But it would seem the phantom with her have no intention of leaving.

"Why?"

"Why what…?" she asked softly.

"Why did you agree to this?"

She wanted to say something scathing and tart but somehow the impassive look in his eyes made lying a non-option.

"Peace is what I seek more than anything…if I could help in anyway to foster that—then you shouldn't ask why."

"Your parents are dead-!" she flinched from the young ruler's blunt tone but he continued relentlessly, "They hold nothing that might bend your will-1"

The words galvanized her tired limbs and she turned to find herself standing toe to toe with one of the most feared shinobi of their world. Still she felt nothing but a stirring of indignation and pride.

"Konoha is my home!" she whispered fiercely, eyes ablaze, "There is nothing I wouldn't do to save it! Even if I have to use my bare hands I would fulfill my duty as a daughter of Konoha. This is MY home, I would bleed for it, kill for it…there is nothing that I would deny the Godaime should she ask it of me. Nothing! "

Jade eyes remained like still shards of ice; their gaze was just as intense and fiery.

'Nothing? Not even your own freedom? Not even the heart that you clearly loathe to share with the world that no longer satisfies you?"

"Konoha is the heart that beats in me…personal choices have no bearing to my skills as a shinobi. I will not shame Konoha."

"You have forgotten something kunoichi. Though I admire your loyalty to your Mother country, there is something you have missed."

"And what might that be?" she snarled.

"The moment your seal is on the contract, you will no longer be a shinobi of Konoha. You will forever be a shinobi of Suna. You will vow loyalty to Suna. That means your loyalty, your strength; your skills will belong to me."

The reminder stalled her passionate retort. She stared, for a moment confused, at the Kazekage that dared to say that she would soon belong to him.

"This is an alliance for Konoha—1"

"Konoha will receive its fair replacement. A hand of marriage is offered to Konoha…as Suna would also have one to seal the new treaty."

Sakura looked around frantically for any hint, anything to help her think clearly. She murmured in a broken tone,

"Why are you so adamant about this union? Why are you so willing to trade and barter away your own freedom? Don't you want a choice in this?"

"There is no question here, kunoichi, no cause for puzzlement. If this union would free my people from the dire need for shinobis that could fulfill the impossible, I would trade my freedom. Something so paltry as personal preference is nothing if that choice would spell the difference between children living to be an old man and dying young."

It was as if a veil was suddenly lifted and Sakura saw the burning hope and need threaded through the impatient demand.

"Now, do you understand why I asked if you understood that your loyalty would soon belong to Suna? That ones we are wed, you will be a shinobi of Suna?"

With a sigh, she touched her palm to her chest in the symbol of fealty.

"I am well aware of that Kazekage-sama."

"What about the Uchiha?"

"What about him?" her tones dropped into frigid depths.

"Once you are bound to me, there will be no going back. You will have no chance to pursue him-"

His words were cut off by the swiftness of her action. Pulling out a kunai, she slashed the palm of her right hand and pressed the bleeding flesh onto the calloused-filled palm of the startled ruler. Jade eyes stared at the scorching emerald orbs that stood close to it as their skins were stained by the warm, pulsing liquid. Raising their entwined hands, she stated in a clear, brittle voice.

"If at any point you question my loyalty or my word as a shinobi, I permit the Shukaku of Suna to rip this body into the four winds."

With that, Sakura dropped his hand before she turned away and left the bemused shinobi where he stood.

_**That went pretty well, don't you think?**_

_She seemed earnest but that still waits to be proven._

_**That one is interesting…we might finally have found something worth pursuing.**_

_Shut up._


End file.
